Coming In the Air Tonight
by KoveAiden
Summary: Slash, not incest or shota. Come on in! It has Sesshoumaru in it! Come on you know you wanna read it now that you know that!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha. (this is soo old) _

**Warnings:** _Slash in later chapters. (No incest or shota)_

**Author Note:** _Yes, these will be tiny chapters, so nyah! Review!_

**Gah! It's been sooo long since I've posted anything! Hi everyone! **

* * *

_lalalala_

* * *

Coming in the Air Tonight

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru could smell something exquisite. Or rather _someone_. He was alone; Jaken and Rin having been left at home. This ritual was to be done with no company. It was the second week of spring-the pairing season. Close to a hundred years ago he had found a suitable wench and had taken her for himself, but she had fallen ill and perished along with his heir in her womb. In the past years he had been much to busy with his annoyance of a little brother to look for a new carrier, and thus was searching now for one that would meet his standards.

He had just found her.

* * *

_finfinfinfin_

* * *

_**AN: Hey, hope it intrigues you. Review and I'll post the next chapter, it's a bit bigger that this one. Ciao, KoveAiden.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's been so long I don't know if I remember how to do this!!!! -panics- Wait, yes I do. I Don't Own. **

**Warning: Future slash. Mild Language. **

**A/N:** Wow. I feel like I've been out of the country. It's been soo long.

Chapter 2

Naraku lounged in the grass, his feet submerged in a clear, cool spring. His kimono hung languidly from his shoulders, exposing ivory skin. A soft breeze toyed with his hair and he thanked the gods (who he felt superior to) for this solitary haven. He felt lightheaded and buzzy, butterflies tickling his stomach, and all around extra-sensitized. The sakura blossoms swirled in his vision as they fell, heavy with scent and seed, in a hypnotizing dance. The way they twirled, in dizzying spirals and loops, streaks of rouge painted the air behind them. Every few minutes one would alight on his hair, caress his bare shoulders or kiss the pale flesh of his neck, sending shivers through his body. Really, the damned things were nearly molesting him! And another thing, his own thoughts kept drifting into this repulsive poetic rhetoric, as if he were turning into an idiot, with words like "beautiful" and "gentle" seeping into his internal monologue like that retched brown bean sauce into good steamed rice! The aroma of the petals was nearly overpowering, more than once sending him into a partial daze, but he was grateful for it for other reasons… His skin tingled and flushed and it was all he could do to not start panting. Soon it was apparent it was _more_ than he could, and his lips parted as he lost a small battle, moving onto the war of keeping his legs from undignified-ly splaying. He briefly shut his eyes to regain a bit of composure.

Damn season.

Damn heat.

…damn.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Well, let me talk a bit about this story. 1: when I was talking about the flowers leaving "streaks" in the air, think like, the way car lights leave lines of semi-transparent streaks in photography. 2: I wrote this 2 years ago and am now kinda embarassed by it... I'm not really sure why, but there you have it. So I was wondering if anyone's interested in keeping it alive, cuz if you are it needs some CPR. If you want, give me a shout out and I'll attempt to continue, hopefully with less in-between time this go-'round. Ciao. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Like I said earlier, this story is embarrassing to me for some reason, but I guess I'll go ahead and post what I have written already. Don't hold your breath after that though.

**Warnings:** If you haven't figured it out yet I had planned for this to be slash.

Lastly, yes, the chapters are short, don't expect that to change.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Following the heavenly scent was child's play**. Something even his mutt of a brother could have done. He made his way quickly, as he had no intention of letting another demon find his treasure first.

Of course he had no qualms with disposing of any being that could arrive before he, but he refused to take a mate that had been tainted by another's seed, no matter how alluring the scent. Even with this thought prickling at the edges of his mind, he refused to accelerate beyond a focused stride.

No one made the Lord of the Western Lands rush.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last pre-written chapter. Sorry, guys but I think this one's dead. Basically, it was a plotless, imagery-burdened, PWP without the first P, teen-romance. If you couldn't already tell, Sess gets (in all senses of the word) Naraku, makes him his mate, takes him back to his feudal castle, and they live happily forever after with the incarnations, Rin, Jaken, and a few dozen kids. The end. As you can see, there is ample reason to not finish _reading_ the story, let alone _writing_ it. So, one last time: Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Calling for Kanna**, he dipped his fingers into the cool water creating peaceful ripples as he waited for the pale girl to come. She was the only one he trusted enough to allow here with him; the rest being left at his fortress. Not even Kagura knew about his dirty little secret—his seasonal affliction—as she would no doubt use it against him unlike the near-mute, sometimes disturbing girl that was approaching.

"Kanna, it is too hot, I am going to get into the water, watch the boundaries closely." That, of course, was another reason he had Kanna accompany him. Many a demon had attempted to enter clearing, following his scent, and each one was now far away; either they were intelligent enough to leave or they resided in Kanna's mirror.

"As you wish," The girl whispered before departing.

Once he was positive she had left, he removed his outer kimono, leaving only the white, nearly translucent silk under-layer. Walking father out into the pool, his clothing withstanding the water like rice paper, and becoming even more clingy and transparent, he sank gratefully into the cool clear. Sighing, he lay back and closed his eyes.


End file.
